


A New Kitten

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aphrodisiacs, Ass Expansion, Ass Play, Be weary, Body Modification, Bondage, Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Corruption, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Female dick growth, G!P, Girl Penis, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, I am going to hell for this, Kinky, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Monochrome, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Mind Control, Pet Play, Piercings, Politics, Porn With Plot, Sexual drug use, Slave Weiss, Tattoos, Transformation, Weiss's dad being Weiss's dad, but hot and fast sex, but pretty close to cannon in a lot of ways, inappropriate useage of dust, incredibly sinful, more tags to come, no one is right and everyone is wrong, really - Freeform, sin - Freeform, slow romantic burn, some of these tags will take a while to get to, warnings in the chapter tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: Weiss never went to Beacon. Beacons still fell, and the effects of it have ravaged all of Remnant. Atlas responded by tightening “anti-terrorism” laws (particularly on the faunus) and have allowed the Schnee Dust Company to keep violaters as slaves. On her twenty fifth birthday, Jacques gifts Weiss one of these slaves, hoping that having her own sex slave faunus would help her stay in the closet. It just so happens that this slave faunus is one Blake Belladonna who has rejoined the White Fang in the wake of Adam and Sienna’s enslavement and subsequent deaths. And Blake might just have something to say about becoming a sex slave for a Schnee.Yes, this will be a dark slave fic, yes, Blake will be the top, ofc, don’t like, don’t read. But for those who do read, this will be a fun one, I promise.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

A New Kitten

Author's note: I'm sorry about the delay again (on all my fics). I think we will be safe from another big delay like this for a while. Honestly, I've been sitting on so much unposted work and just been really stressed and worried about how it would be received. A lot of ongoing self-worth issues have been messing with me lately, and yeah. I'm gonna try to revive my discord server to be more communicative with folk from now on. That should help on both ends.

This first couple chapters are a little rough, a lot of front end with some politics. This story will mainly be very dirty smut and romance. If you wanna skip these chapters, just know this world is pretty much cannon, but Weiss never went to Beacon. Beacons still fell, and the effects of it have ravaged all of Remnant. Atlas responded by tightening "anti-terrorism" laws (particularly on the faunus) and have allowed the Schnee Dust Company to keep violaters as slaves. On her twenty fifth birthday, Jacques gifts Weiss one of these slaves, hoping that having her own sex slave faunus would help her stay in the closet. It just so happens that this slave faunus is one Blake Belladonna who has rejoined the White Fang in the wake of Adam and Sienna's enslavement and subsequent deaths. And Blake might just have something to say about becoming a sex slave for a Schnee.

Yes, this will be a dark slave fic, yes, Blake will be the top, ofc, don't like, don't read. But for those who do read, this will be a fun one, I promise.

Tw: Cage, collar, electrical shock, general faunus racism, and general homophobia/being forced to live in the closet for corporate and political optics. Also, Weiss's dad being a creep- that will only really ever be in this chapter, and maybe a bit at the very end of the whole fic.

Chapter 1

"Well, go on then." Jaquez gestured, his hand already full with what Weiss felt to be a scotch and soda far too heavy on the scotch.

"S- shouldn't we wait for Winter or mo-"

"If you think I didn't take well to your drinking advice, what do you think you're mother would say?"

Weiss deeply regretted asking, but somehow she found herself doubling down. "And Winter?"

"I told her if he wanted a place in this family, she should have left Ironwood and his damn army!" He visibly steamed. "But she's more interested in being a soldier than a daughter, so she has no place here."

"You hear that? No place." Whitley mused at the father's cold and harsh demeanor.

"I- but Winter-" Weiss wanted to remind her father how much the elder sister meant to her, how this was supposed to be her party, but his angry glare and Whitley's overly amused grin persuaded her otherwise. Weiss didn't need to get into any more trouble, she just needed to get the evening over with and get back to her last season's studies.

"Papa, do you remember when Weiss almost went to that horrid academy? It's really a miracle she's held to the family this long; just a matter of time before she leaves like dear Winter." Whitley wore that same shit-eating grin that made Weiss wonder what went wrong that he'd ended up so sour.

"No, no son, Weiss stayed with us, and she'll even be ready to take over more responsibilities at the company soon." The father took a deep, belabored sip of his scotch- something almost as close to chugging as one could get with thirty lien worth of scotch all in one damn scotch. Weiss had spent over three hundred on that one bottle, and all to ensure he didn't make a scene on her birthday over lacking a good drink. "It is a shame it took an extra year, but-"

"I was in the hospital."

"You were dawdling away your time." Jaquez slammed his glass down on the kitchen table.

"Papa, you know, I'll be finished with my classes in just another year and a half." Weiss wanted to tell her brother to shut up but heroically restrained herself.

"Shut up boy!" Jacques snapped.

"Yes, father."

Weiss snickered, but her father's cutting eyes curtailed her laughter quickly. "Sorry." She hung her head.

"It is fine, but time to open it up." Jacques pointed to the box wrapped in white paper adorned with a snowflake design. It was huge, so big that her father and Whitley had to have some of their faunus worker-slaves roll it into Weiss's apartment for them. Measuring nearly to Weiss's waist, and seeming to be a perfect cube, Weiss just prayed that it wouldn't be some new horrible piece of furniture she'd need to keep on display constantly and forever lest she incur her father's endless wrath.

"I- Isn't it a little big daddy?" Weiss questioned as politely as possible.

"Oh, come now princess, you'll love it. You've really been needing one for years. Frankly, I can't believe you've made it this far without one. Or that I've let you try." Jacques remarked as if it had been some overwhelming kindness. "Well, go along now, open it up."

"Al- alright." Weiss sighed and sauntered over to the hyper-sized present. "What… what is it?" Weiss wondered out loud as she walked around the gift.

"Well, open it up and find out! Idiot." Whitley snapped.

"Shut up!" The father downed his drink and moved onto pouring another, this time not even buffered by the soda.

"Ok, ok… I-" Weiss stalled as she tried to find the best way to open it up. She still remembered how painful he'd made her life when she carelessly discarded the paper he used three years ago- a mistake she wouldn't make again soon or ever really.

"Oh, go ahead and rip it! I want to see your reaction!" Jacques jovially demanded. He'd been growing slightly more lax after a drink or two in the past years, but he seemed to be making up for all the lacking harshness when he was sober.

"Yes, father." Weiss obediently began pulling off the paper- though, she was still rather neat about it. Under the paper was a metal top, then barred sides- it looked almost like a miniature jail cell, familiar but Weiss couldn't figure out wh- She'd seen it before! In the family home, every day as a child, littered amongst the servant's quarters, Weiss rarely ventured to that wing of the house, but she'd seen these there. She'd even seen them at work once or twice in passing. The heiress rarely dealt with the faunus division, only with the fruits of their labors in her time interning under her father.

"Asshole!" A hoarse voice barked out from within the cage. "Ever hear about poking holes in the lid so the creature inside doesn't suffocate?"

"Oh, shut up, beast!" Jacques hissed, leaning over in his seat and pulling a remote out of it. A single press and the same voice from earlier cracked in a pained scream with the sound of electricity arcing.

"Oouch, fuck." The poor faunus whined, collapsing down to the floor of the cage.

"I said shut up!" Jacques ordered again and shocked her once more.

Weiss wanted to tell him to stop. It was one thing to know the faunus people had been being enslaved at higher and higher rates, but to see it- to see the new 'training' methods the SDC had come up with in the wake of Beacon's collapse was something completely different. Sure, they should know better than to try these terrorist attacks… especially in the wake of the new legislation. Weiss felt sick. But this was a new level of cruel.

"Well! Remove the rest!" Jacques ordered.

"Y- yes daddy," Weiss murmured and followed his instructions.

A girl? It was a girl, about her own age, wearing… nothing but a white bikini that felt to be little more than nipple pasties held on by thread and a g-string. Well, she was wearing a shock collar too, but, Weiss didn't much feel like that counted as clothing. Long, beautiful black hair, golden eyes, and obvious cat faunus ears. She was beautiful, and all Weiss wanted to do was give her a damn jacket. Whose fucking idea was it to have her wear that! In the middle of winter for fuck's sake!

"So? What do you think?" Jacques relaxed in his seat, far too pleased with himself for Weiss's taste. "You've been needing an assistant for a while; and it's not like we don't have an abundance of the indentured-"

"Slaves." Weiss corrected in a whisper under her breath.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Nothing, nothing daddy," Weiss murmured as her eyes lingered on the faunus. She laid there, face down and panting to get through the pain the coursed through her body. It was disgusting. Weiss felt sick at the sight.

"Anywho, plenty of indentured servants with the new laws and all."

"Really is better than just sending them to jail, so much more fair." Whitley mused.

Weiss's school hadn't quite been the most liberal or accepting lot. Nothing and no one in Atlass was. Racism ran rampant in the city particularly, but even her school rather vehemently opposed the SDC's overreach into politics and complete reform of the justice system. The few faunus classmates Weiss had were rather split between being extremely outspoken about the injustice or being silent, just too scared to speak out. It left a bitter taste in Weiss's mouth, and she still hoped she could do something to help rectify it all when her father finally stepped down. So close… so far away.

"Weiss!" Jacques snapped his daughter from her horrified spiral.

"I! Yes!" Weiss sighed to herself.

"I do hope she's to your liking?"

"To- to my liking?" Weiss questioned confusedly.

"Yes, to your liking," Jacques affirmed.

"I- what liking? And… does it really matter? I thought the only thing you liked your slaves to do was be seen scarcely and never heard?" Weiss pushed back as far as she dared, any more than that, and she'd likely end up regreting stepping out of line for weeks or months to come.

"Well, I don't intend to fuck mine." The father stated so blank and curtly that even Whitley was caught coughing on his drink.

"Dad!" Whitley's eyes bulged from his skull as he tried to keep some semblance of calm or at least stop coughing.

"Father!" Weiss reeled at the comment.

"Well, it's true." He huffed cold.

"I know you know that I know this isn't just some college phase anymore, but phase or not, that doesn't mean we can have your tastes getting out into the public eye. Best way to do that? Keep a faunus of your own to satiate that, and call up-"

"Please not Cardin…" Weiss whispered.

"Yes Cardin! What the hell is wrong with him?"

Weiss didn't have the time, energy, will, or frankly even the spoons to explain to her father once again what the litany of issues with Cardin entailed, chief amongst them being that he never even had a phase to grow out of and would expect many a thing of Weiss that she simply couldn't give.

"Well, I suggested you get on with that Neptune boy years ago, but you dilly-dallied and now he's proud and out as a faunus fucker." Jacques overenounced as flamboyantly- and offensively for that matter, as he could.

Weiss winced at the term, and the faunus trapped in the cage seemed to as well. She was stunned by how well the poor cat faunus was doing with staying silent amongst it all. Weiss had passed more than a handful of the SDC's new slave servants ever since Atlass passed those laws, but none of them ever seemed quite this compliant. Even with the damn shock collars the company had been authorized to use after the latest revolt. She wondered what her father had done to the poor girl… had he tried to train her before gifting her off, or had she just already resigned herself to this? Either way, she found some small comfort in knowing the poor faunus wouldn't need to endure this for long. She'd remove the collar as soon as Whitley and her father left and they could manage working on a faux escape plan not long after. Weiss had no need and even less desire to have a slave, service, or sexual. She had her quiet little life, and she liked it just fine that way. Plus, if they worked out a deal where the faunus girl got to punch her in the face, whoever she was, the faunus would have one hell of a story to return home with, and a black eye would go rather far in selling the story that she had no part in the escape to her father. Just a handful of hours, and this horribly awkward situation would be over for the both of them.

"They're a really sweet couple," Weiss murmured to herself, defending her choices against the portion of her brain that argued listening to her father years ago would really have been easier. Once more, mild and small comforts were her savior, and in this case, it was how adorable the two were together; or more specifically, how happy Sun made Neptune.

"What was that?" Jacques leaned in over the table. Immediately, Weiss knew his patience was wearing thin. "I've been very lenient with you tonight! Do you want to repeat that?"

"I just… not Cardin, alright?" Weiss's shoulders sunk in her defeat. She could accept having to find a beard, she could even deal with ridiculous gifts like the human laying next to her in a metal crate- as long as it meant she could help free her within the week. But Cardin she could not deal with; certainly not in the way he or her father would want her to.

"Fine, but now that you have this thing…" Jacques gestured to the woman in the crate. "To expunge those tendencies on, you'll not have more time to find a man; even if you don't act the part at home, I need you to find a husband for the public soon if you wish to take over soon."

"I- yes father." Weiss nodded weakly.

"Good." Jacques righted his jacket on his shoulders. "Not as bad as it might seem. Your mother married for name, her father, and even me. You'll get accustomed to it."

Weiss's gut sank. She knew his marriage to her mother didn't mean all that much to him, but hearing as much… that still hurt. She wondered for just a moment if she'd end up bitter like him or just drunk like her mother- the prospect sickened her, but it wasn't like she had an abundance of choices.

"Regardless!" Jacques announced, almost certainly because he saw the dismay on Weiss's face. "Faunus or not, put a hat on her, and you could do much worse; I tried to find something to your tastes." He gave an awkward and creepy laugh. "As for the outfit, I figured it fit, and, nothing wrong with showing off her assets a little; let you know what you've received."

Weiss turned back to the faunus for just a moment. Dear god, the skimpy bikini wasn't just flat white. It had the same little snowflake pattern as the wrapping paper had. Weiss rolled her eyes. He must have had them both custom-made. Then, of course, Weiss's eye meandered to such 'assets' as her father called them. He had a point. They were… phenomenal. Weiss figured if she were several degrees more heinous, she could really have enjoyed the faunus. The bikini was ridiculous, but the woman inside it really was beautiful. Weiss's throat went dry, and thoughts she didn't wish to have at all, and so so so much less so in front of her father and brother invaded her mind.

Whitley snickered. "Looks like sister likes her new toy a little too much. You sure you don't want us to run so you can enjoy your new kitten?"

"No! No, of course not! We will not be leaving any time soon."

"What?" Weiss coughed out.

"Come now, princess! I'm four drinks deep! You can't expect me to drive home tonight. You have a perfectly comfortable guest room down the hall, and this way, we can all enjoy a good brunch before the business meeting in the morning."

Weiss frowned. By no math was he four drinks deep, he'd poured three and consumed about half the third, but, by Weiss's eye, each of them were doubles at the very least; going on quads.

"Come on Princess, you can wait to get dirty with your toy at least another day, can you not?" He laughed jovial, but shot her a pointed eye.

"Of- of course not father! I- I just… wasn't expecting…"

"Perfectly fine," Jacques announced, downing his drink. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll show myself to bed. It's been a long day, and we have an even longer meeting tomorrow. The council needs to approve the vote on… alternative discipline methods for the still rebelling captive faunuses."

"More?" Weiss sheepishly questioned.

"I'm sorry, but did you not see your new toy lash out even with the collar on?" He raised an eyebrow. "Or are you simply not up to the task… these things are important for the Schnee Dust Company." He announced the name with all his bloated drunken pride on display.

"O- of course I am up for it." Weiss stammered. "And… I- what about dinner? Weren't we supposed to get-"

"I'll buy us all a nice brunch in the morning; for now I am tired. Happy birthday. Enjoy your new pet."

"I-" Weiss glanced between the faunus and her father as he headed off to commandeer her guest room- why the hell had she ever gotten an apartment with a guest room? Idiocy. Pure idiocy. "And…" She fished for a name before realizing she'd never gotten one for the faunus. "The kitten." She felt gross. Disgusting and gross. Sure, she disapproved of many a faunus activity, but they were still human and deserved the dignity of their own name. But asking her in front of her father would only make her look weak; something she couldn't afford now as her chance to actually change a thing or two was nearly in her grasp. "Has she eaten yet? Does she need dinner?"

"I don't know." Jacques threw up his hand carelessly. "She ate yesterday, so she could last till you get home from work tomorrow." He finished with a wave before closing the door behind him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: This chapter will also have some more of Weiss's family being asshats (Whitley in particular). But it is nearing the end of it. It is kind of in chapter 3 too, but it is different there. After that, this fic starts in earnest.

Tw: Whitley being an ass, general faunus racism

Weiss sighed, looking to her brother then the faunus who her plans to free just got set back by roughly another whole day. "I take it you'll be staying the night too?" She questioned of him.

"What? Are you actually so impatient to fuck your new little slut?" Whitley sneered and approached Blake and her cage. He kneeled next to her, eyes leering disgustingly. "You think father would hook me up with one of these if he finds me fucking some boy toy?"

"Do you need to be soooo gross?" Weiss shook her head.

"No, then I'd probably get a little twink faunus boy." Whitley frowned.

"Whitley." Weiss sighed.

"Not necessarily the worst thing, especially if he's this pretty."

"I'm going to make dinner for her and I. Do you want anything?" Weiss ignored his grossness and moved forward as best she could.

"Ohh, do you have kibble for her? I'd like to watch her eat it!"

"Gross, she'll have whatever I have. Now, do you want any or no?"

"You got a steak house in there?" Whitley glanced towards Weiss's kitchen. "Chef and all? Cause I was expecting father to take us somewhere nice."

"No steak house, but I did prepare some salmon in case father decided I should cook for my birthday like last year." Weiss almost heard the faunus's ears perking up at the mention of salmon.

"Ha! Your new kitten looks so excited! She knows she's going to be spoiled." Whitley cheered.

"I don't much consider this being spoiled." Weiss frowned as she pulled out the prepped fish. "I- I'm sorry, what is your name?" She asked of the faunus still trapped in her cage.

Blake looked up to the heiress, wide-eyed, and seeming shocked at actually being asked.

"Well! Answer her!" Whitley hit the bars of the cage harshly. "Dumb cat!" He turned back to his sister. "Where'd dad leave the remote. I want to shock her! Teach her some damn manners!"

"I! No!" Weiss yelped, turning hastily to take it.

"Hey! Give it here, just one! Show her to talk when she's told to!" The brother rushed Weiss and tried to snatch the remote away.

"No! Whitley! Stop! I! Fuck- forget it!" Weiss grumbled and grabbed her scroll, placing it and the remote together. She'd seen the remotes more than enough before, a quick button press and they synced with any scroll and deactivated. "There! Now only my scroll can do it! Good luck figuring out my code." Weiss huffed, throwing them both down on the counter.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Fine, I'll just discipline her the traditional way!" Whitley stormed off and towards Blake.

"Blake! My name's Blake!" The faunus confessed.

"Better!" Whitley smiled.

"Blake, when was the last time you ate?" Weiss moved forward again.

"I- breakfast yesterday," Blake admitted.

"And do you like fish? Salmon in specific?"

"Yes. Very much so." Blake nodded.

"Good. We'll have dinner ready for us soon."

"You're no fun." Whitley pouted.

Before long Weiss had the dinner ready. She cooked all three portions, unsure if Whitley actually wanted any, but figuring that worst-case scenario, Blake could use the extra portion. "Here." She offered up the smallest fillet to Whitley.

"Uugh, gross! I hate fish." He stuck out his tongue.

"Fine then, Blake's not eaten in far too long." Weiss pushed the fillet off to the third of three plates she made. "She could certainly use the extra."

"Wait! What? You're going to give it to the faunus! That's a two hundred lien cut of salmon."

"Yeah, any cheaper and dad would have cursed me out for not treating the family." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Fine then! I'll eat it!"

"No, you hate fish, remember?" Weiss grabbed silverware and the plate for Blake.

"What?"

"Just order a pizza or something if you're so hungry." Weiss dismissed.

"No! Give me the salmon!"

"You just said you didn't want it!"

"Yeah, of course, I didn't want it when I thought it would be leftovers or just thrown in the trash," Whitley explained like it was obvious.

"Oh shut up." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Give it to me, or I'll tell father what you're feeding your new slave!"

Weiss stopped just a step short of delivering Blake her meal. She couldn't afford another setback. Her father already suspected her of being too soft. So close, she just had to keep treading softly and it'd all be over soon. "Fine! Have your damn fish!" she stormed back over and dropped the extra filet plain on the table in front of him, no plate, no napkin.

"Thank you," Whitley smirked.

"Whatever." Weiss huffed. She walked over to Blake's cage and found it more troublesome to slip the plate in than she anticipated. Eventually, she managed it by holding the salmon to the plate as she passed it through the bars. She wanted to apologize for the show and for not actually being able to deliver both fillets, but shame for the whole situation won out and kept her quiet.

"Thanks," Blake whispered her appreciation and moved to devour the filet by hand.

"I- wait!" Weiss interrupted.

Blake looked up, a fearful look on her face.

"I- first off, be careful, don't eat too fast. And… uugh." She revealed a knife and fork in her hand just outside the cage. "I can give you this knife and fork, but please don't use it to stab me or anything later?"

Blake nodded and smiled.

"Ok, here you go. I- don't hurt yourself. Eat slow." Weiss warned and returned to her meal by Whitley at the table.

Dinner was nice. Weiss knew how to cook… well, she only knew how to cook three things, but she was good with her three things. Salmon being one of them, she felt rather satiated. What she was not satiated with, however, was that Whitley didn't eat his meal and left Weiss to clean it up. She ended up throwing it into a tupperware and hiding it away to offer back to Blake later; if the faunus wanted it.

"Ahh! I'm tired." Whitley yawned. "Sure you don't want to let me steal your bed for the night?"

"No thank you, enjoy the couch; better yet, go home! It's not like you and dad drove here in the same car."

"Couch it is." Whitley sighed.

"Good, and help me get Blake into my room in the meantime."

"Her cage is on wheels."

"Just help." Weiss frowned.

"Whatever." Whitley followed and assisted Weiss in getting back to her room before leaving the faunus and his sister to their privacy.

"Hey, sorry about… well, my brother's a dick," Weiss called out to Blake as she moved to find her nightgown and hid behind the bathroom to change. "You won't ever have to deal with him again tho."

"Uugh, thanks?" Blake sounded like she was questioning rather than answering.

"Again, I'm sorry about that." Weiss emerged, her hair down and nightgown flowing prettily. "I- uugh, I saved the extra salmon he didn't eat tho. If you want it tonight, I can grab it for you? Or I can just save it for tomorrow? You seemed to enjoy it?"

"It was good. Maybe tomorrow." Blake answered quiet and calm. A moment of awkward silence passed, and the faunus offered up the silverware she had been given earlier. "And, thanks for not making me eat… like a cat."

"Course not." Weiss shook her head, disgusted with the idea. She took the silverware and put it away. When she returned, Blake seemed to be shivering and curled up in an effort to sleep in the cramped cage. "I- are you cold?"

Blake looked down at the string that covered her body and then looked back up to Weiss.

"Course you are." Weiss sighed. "Give me a second, I'll find you something… Are you more of a nightgown girl, bra and panties, or tank and soft pajama pants type of girl?"

"What?"

"How do you like to sleep normally?" Weiss called back from her obnoxiously large walk-in closet.

"I… have a robe- well… had." Blake sighed.

"Uugh, I have a nice fluffy one if that's alright? Maybe an oversized t-shirt with it?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Blake agreed.

"Good good. That… bikini is cute and all, but ridiculous."

"Yes, yes. It is."

"Sorry. And… I'm extra sorry because I can't take off the collar, but if you want, you can sleep in the bed. There's no need of the cold hard cage." Weiss leaned in and unlocked the cage.

"You… want me to sleep with you?"

"We can split the sheets if you want?" Weiss shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I need my sleep tonight for work tomorrow, so I can't just pass up the bed entirely. If you aren't comfortable with it, I can get you down some of my extra pillows and blankets. It'll probably work out to be more comfortable than my couch is for Whitley even if you're on the floor."

"I…" Blake hesitated.

"Whichever you are more comfortable with."

"I- I can join you in the bed."

"Ok, here's your shirt and robe. I hope they work for you?" Weiss offered and turned so Blake could remove the strings in privacy if she wanted. She waisted a moment or two applying some moisturizer in her bathroom and eventually returned to see the faunus standing by the bed.

"They fit, nice and soft."

"Fantastic." Weiss smiled for a moment before the happy expression fell. "I- I'm sorry, I really do need to sleep now. We really should… talk about all this, but I'm in a bit of a rush with work and finishing school. Tomorrow? After I get home?" Weiss suggested.

Blake just nodded and slipped into the bed just behind Weiss.

"I'd be surprised if you can with all this, but… I hope you sleep well." Weiss whispered before slipping off to sleep.

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! As has been the trend with my fics, I am posting one extra chapter ahead for free elsewhere, and then there are another couple chapters beyond that that you can find on the web somewhere... hint hint, the links will be on my Tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also! I’m gonna start pimping my discord server out again! I know some other authors who use their server as a place to bounce ideas off readers and talk to them about fics and stuff. I crave this. And, I mean, what better fic to give readers a place to yell at me about than this new incredibly dirty and sinful one? Yeah! 10/10 good decisions!  
> So, why not! Drop over by the server and tell me something you wanna see in this fic or maybe something else entirely! Here’s the link: https://discord.gg/y2yhhnvcsd It can also be found on my tumblr Hopefulbadgerjunara or https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/  
> Just remember to read the rules and react with the Ok emoji when you’re done to actually get into the server.

**Author's Note:**

> So! As has been the trend with my fics, I am posting one extra chapter ahead for free elsewhere, and then there are another couple chapters beyond that that you can find on the web somewhere... hint hint, the links will be on my Tumblr: https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also! I’m gonna start pimping my discord server out again! I know some other authors who use their server as a place to bounce ideas off readers and talk to them about fics and stuff. I crave this. And, I mean, what better fic to give readers a place to yell at me about than this new incredibly dirty and sinful one? Yeah! 10/10 good decisions!   
> So, why not! Drop over by the server and tell me something you wanna see in this fic or maybe something else entirely! Here’s the link: https://discord.gg/y2yhhnvcsd It can also be found on my tumblr Hopefulbadgerjunara or https://hopefulbadgerjunara.tumblr.com/  
> Just remember to read the rules and react with the Ok emoji when you’re done to actually get into the server.


End file.
